thevampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Viviana and Hope
This article, Viviana and Hope, is the sole property of VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy and cannot be used, edited, or referenced without their permission, with the exception of collaboration articles, whereas terms listed above are unserviceable. The mother-daughter relationship between tribrids, Viviana Labonair and Hope Mikaelson. 'Hope is Viviana's second child and first daughter. Ironically, she is also the sire of her own mother shortly after her delivery. Hope was conceived in ''She Comes Undone ''and was born in ''From a Cradle to a Grave at St. Anne's Church. Viviana is very loving and protective towards her daughter. To protect her from various enemies, such as the French Quarter Coven and the Guerrera Family, Viviana placed Hope (as well as her two other children Edmond Labonair and Grace Mikaelson) in the care of her aunt and uncle, Rebekah Mikaelson and Edward Labonair, for a few months. They are reunited in The Map of Moments where Viviana is finally able to enjoy motherhood with all her children. Viviana decides to leave again to try and make an alliance with the French Quarter Coven and the Crescent Wolf Pack (both of which she's a part of) to protect Hope and her siblings and find a way to finally bring them all home. So in the meanwhile, they are left in the care of Elijah Mikaelson, Camille O'Connell, and Edward Labonair. Elijah, Cami, and Edward brought home Hope, Andromeda, Remus, and Edmond to the compound in I Love You, Goodbye ''and by this time Viviana had one more child, Remus Mikaelson. Viviana agreed to marry Jackson's distant cousin, Alexander Leroux (who is also a member of both the French Quarter Coven and the Crescent Wolf Pack), in order for her children to be safe in the French Quarter from the witches and for their protection. Though Alexander and Viviana were strictly a political marriage and Alexander allowed her to continue her relationship with Niklaus Mikaelson. They are known as Hopiana ('Hop'e/Viv'iana). Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Four In the season four episode of The Vampire Diaries, She Comes Undone, Viviana slept with Niklaus Mikaelson and conceived their twin daughters, Hope and Grace. In the episode The Originals ''(backdoor episode), the season premier for season five of ''The Vampire Diaries, Viviana is kidnapped and held hostage by the witches in order to lure Klaus to New Orleans from Mystic Falls. It is revealed to her that she is pregnant. Throughout The Originals Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Quote Gallery Trivia * In Tangled Up In Blue, it seems that Viviana preferred to have a daughter than a son. ** This is probably because she already had a sons and no daughter, so she wanted to even it out. * Before Hope was born, Viviana wrote a letter to her daughter which expressed her love for her daughter. * Viviana carried Hope in her womb for 8 and a half months, before giving birth to her in St. Anne's Church. * Both Hope and Viviana were born in New Orleans, during a war. * Viviana drank a single drop of her daughter's blood to finish her transition and become a hybrid. * Viviana is willing to sacrifice anyone (herself included) for Hope's safety. * Viviana and Hope have both been given nicknames by Klaus relating to their heritage, Viviana being his "little wolf" and "little witch" and Hope, his "littlest wolf" and "littlest witch". ** Though after Merabella's birth, Merabella got nicknamed "littlest wolf" and "littlest witch" while Hope got nicknamed "littler wolf" and "littler witch". * Viviana was the first mother to be turned by her own daughter. * In order to protect her daughter from Dahlia, Viviana bound Hope's powers in the form of a bracelet in an attempt to keep her from drawing the older witch out, however, this proved to be useless; as Dahlia easily found Hope with her locator spell, with Klaus' blood, as Dahlia just needed the blood of the person Hope is related to. * Viviana and Hope (along with Klaus) left New Orleans to protect both Klaus and their family. * In Gather Up the Killers, Viviana mentioned that Hope made her mother promise that one day she would get her family back. Category:Supernatural Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Female Characters Category:Hybrids